Able The Demon Baby
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: After the death of his mother he was left in the care of the Phantomhive household, but how will they handle an infant not even one years old? Warning: There are some dark themes
1. Chapter 1

All was normal as much as it can be in the Phantomhive household. A loud crash reverberated throughout the mansion, something that. "What is the meaning of this disruption?" Sebastian asked entering the kitchen seeing the staff, Finnian the gardener, Mey-Rin the maid, and Bardroy the chef. "Sebastian, we didn't mean to!" Finny exclaimed as the three were covered in soot. "Yeah, we was just trying to make a ham." Baldroy said as he held a flamethrower. "We tried stopping it before anything bad happened, but it exploded!" Finny explained as Sebastian let out a frustated sigh, rubbing his temple."I'll fix this mess, you three make sure everything is in order when our guest arrives." Sebastian sighed, ushering the three out with his fake smile.

The three looked at each other with upset frowns as they exited the room, "Man, Sebastian's really mad this time." Baldroy said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's all your fault, yes it is." Mey-Rin said making Baldroy narrow his eyes. "Hey, it's not all my fault, you kept dropping the plates and pans." He snarked back with a glare. "You two, stop it!" Finny shouted as he stood inbetween them, preventing any regretable actions take place.

Tensions were still high from their mistake in the kitchen, but they tried to do their jobs to the best of their abilities to make their young lord happy. Unknowing to them all their guest would have something to give them.

* * *

"Shhh, shhh. My precious, don't cry." A soft voice said as they brushed the small hair from a crying baby's face. "You'll be cared for here, I'm sorry." The voice told the baby as they rocked them. The figure turned out to be of a woman with long blonde hair. "I love you so much." She said with a soft smile before laying the child in a basket as the baby fell asleep. The woman proceeded to place loafs of bread and scentless flowers over the baby, concealing it from view before glancing down at one of her coat pockets at a gun that was hidden on her person as she stood up and headed to the Phantomhive Mansion.

Upon arrival she smiled as she was greeted by the butler of the estate, "Lady Avery, a pleasure. Please come in." Sebastian bowed as he made way for the woman. "Thank you." She smiled slightly before walking in with the basket.

"Ciel Phantomhive, a pleasure to see you once more." Lady Avery greeted as she sat opposite of the young boy at his desk, "As to you, Ms. Avery." Ciel hummed as a chess table was set up, waiting for them to play. "I see you never change, young Lord." She smiled as she moved her white pawn one space forward. "I beg to differ." Ciel hummed moving his knight. "And what is the basket about?" He asked as he looked over at the basket as the woman made her next move. "Just a farewell gift, I plan on taking a long vacation from everything here." Ms. Avery said as the game continued on. He rose a brow, but said nothing more.

The game ended with Ciel being the victor as always. "It's a shame you're leaving us, you have been a pleasant business partner." Ciel said Ms. Avery stood up. "I just think I had enough work for a woman like myself." She said before curtsieing and leaving the premisise.

Ciel hummed as he eyed the basket, "What do you want me to do with the basket my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he stood next to him. "Let the others have it, I need to get back to work." Ciel said looking over the many sheets of paper sprawled on his desk. Sebastian bowed and picked up the basket and headed to the servant sleeping quarters. There he found the three getting ready for slumber, " The Lord asked me to gift this basket of bread and flora to you three." Sebastian said before the four of them paused when the basket started crying.

"Sebastian, why is there a baby in there!?" Finny exclaimed as Sebastian took out the baby. "Lady Avery must have gifted us her child." Sebastian said before narrowing his eyes a bit, _I sense a demon from this baby, but he's human as well. Interesting._ Sebastian thought before hearing his Lord call for him. "You three watch over the infant, I'll speak to the young Lord about this." Sebastian said handing the baby to Mey-Rin before exiting the room.

"My, he's a little cutie yes he is." Mey-Rin said tickling the baby's stomach earning some laughter. "Why would Lady Avery give us her child?" Baldroy asked, scratching his head in thought as he looked down at the child. Foot steps interupted their actions as Ciel walked in, "So this is why she gave me that basket, Sebastian. Find her and bring her here this instant." Ciel ordered making Sebastian bow and hurry off. Looking back at the baby with a frown he noticed the same eyes Sebastian has when he's using his powers.

"My Lord, it seems Lady Avery is deseased." Sebastian said coming back making Ciel look back, "How is that possible, she was just here." He said with a bigger frown, "It was suicide My Lord, a gun was in her hand and a bullet through her head." Sebastian said looking down at the child as the others frowned with greif for the mother of this child. "My Lord, can we keep him?" Finny asked looking down at his master, "We can't just give him away." Finny pleaded making Ciel sigh, "Very well, he'll work here when he's old enough to do chores." He said earning the three servants to grin happily.

"Oh, what shall we name him?" Mey-Rin asked lifting the giggling baby up in the air. "That's not my concern." Ciel said leaving them there to think for themselves. "I say Roy." "No, Arthur!" "I think Henry would be suitable for him." The three argued as the baby started tearing up from the loud noise. "Quiet you three, his name will be Able, now stop this bickering you're making him cry." Sebastian rubbed his temple. "Ho Ho Ho." The sound from Tanaka said as he sat in the background drinking tea.

* * *

 _ **I know, I know I keep making new stories, but I can't help myself. Besides I love the idea of a baby in the Black Butler Universe that they have to care for *-***_

 _ **Anyway feel free to show your support for this story and any others by favoriting and following or even reviewing. It'll all help greatly. That's all, see you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cries were the only thing that was heard throughout the night, the trio was trying their best to calm the baby down, but had no idea what they were doing. "Somebody shut that baby up!" Balroy said plugging his ears,

"I don't know what he needs, he's not hungry, he didn't pee or poop, nothing with work!" Mey-Rin exclaimed rocking the crying child.

"You three are hopeless." Sebastian said taking the baby from them, "The young Lord is trying to sleep and lucky for you all I know how to take care of a child." Sebastian said before looking down at the baby.

Crying was the only reaction he got before he started humming a lullaby to the baby. Able's tears dried up as he sniffled and yawned in the demon's arms. Soon enough his eyes were closed and the silence was gifted to the household. The three let out a sigh of relieve as they collapsed in their beds, falling asleep immediately leaving Sebastian with the child. "Those three wouldn't be able to take care of themselves if it weren't for me." He shook his head before heading to his room with the child, "I have no choice but to raise you myself, it's not likely that the young Lord would take care of you." Sebastian told the sleeping infant before laying him down on the bed.

Midnight approached before more crying was heard. Sebastian looked over at the newly awakened baby and picked him up, "Let's get you something to eat." He said carrying the child to the kitchen, not soon after Able had a bottle of warm milk in his mouth as he gulped it down as fast as he could till it emptied. "Your father must be a demon, if only I knew whom. Not that it should matter, demons don't normally get along." Sebastian talked to the infant placing the empty bottle in the sink, where he got one was a mystery, but it didn't matter.

Able giggled as he tugged on the demon's hair. Sebastian flinched but let out a sigh as he went back to his room, letting the infant play with his hair. "You are such a handful, let go of my hair," Sebastian ordered, holding onto the baby's hand and gently removing their grip on his mane of hair. "Get some sleep little one." He told Able as a yawn left the infant's mouth as Sebastian laid him on the bed.

Once Able was asleep once more Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "I now have to take care of two children, at least this one is not as needy." He said looking over at the baby.

* * *

 **~Morning~**

* * *

Ciel was exhausted when he woke up, that blasted infant kept him up with his crying. He couldn't believe he had to take care of a baby for his recently deceased mother.

"Sebastian," Ciel called as Sebastian helped get him ready for the day.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he helped put on Ciel's shoes.

Ciel glanced around as if he was expecting the baby to appear and make more of that infuriating crying. "Is that child sleeping?" He questioned as Sebastian started putting on his shirt.

"Yes, Finny is watching over the child for the moment while he rests, my Lord," Sebastian informed him as he finished changing the male.

Ciel hummed as he stood up from his bed, "Good, I don't want to hear that thing crying again." He tsked as he left the room with Sebastian following after him after the butler made the bed.

As if karma got the best of him, once Ciel sat down at the dining table he started hearing the wails of the baby. He was annoyed as he heard the trio try to take care of that thing. "Your mail, my Lord. Breakfast will be served momentarily." Sebastian said holding out a tray with the morning's mail.

Ciel took the mail and scanned through the envelopes, trying his best to ignore the crying. He clenched the envelopes in his hands as he grit his teeth in annoyance. "JUST SHUT THAT BABY UP THIS INSTANCE!" He shouted as he glared at the hall.

Things got worse for him when Finny came in carrying the baby. "We're so sorry, my Lord! We're trying our best." Finny exclaimed as the baby kept crying.

"We're not sure what's wrong with him. He's been crying constantly after waking up." Balroy said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Idiots!' Ciel thought, annoyed as he stood up and started walking towards them making the three stand up straight, nervousness in their eyes as their master walked closer.

Looking down at the baby in Finny's arms he held out his arms. "Give me the blasted baby. You three are hopeless." Ciel said calming down a bit before being given the child. Ciel held the baby and looked down as the baby continued to cry. "You three leave," Ciel ordered making the servants leave as Ciel walked back towards his seat. "You're so much trouble." He muttered as he rocked the baby.

He normally wouldn't be involved in matters like this, it felt uncomfortable. It still felt uncomfortable, but soon enough the cries depleted making him sigh in relieve. "Finally." He said and glanced down to see the baby staring up at him as he sucked his thumb. Ciel unconsciously softened his eyes as he stared at the baby. "I guess you're pretty cute when you're not making noise." He told Able as the baby tilted their head as drool fled from his mouth and onto his hand.

Ciel shivered as he wiped his hand from baby drool. "Sebastian!" He called holding the baby away from him, not wanting more drool on him. Able giggled as he held his hands out, drool dripping from his hands from sucking on his thumb. "Sebastian! Come here! Now!" Ciel said before the butler came in with the tray of food.

"Here you are, My Lord," Sebastian said before taking the child making Ciel wiped his hands again with a napkin as he looked at the tray of food in front of him. Now that the baby was gone he could focus without any disruptions.

"Ciel!" A shrill voice making him sigh again. He looked up as his fiance, Elizabeth busted in the dining hall with a bright smile. "Oh, Ciel! I have missed you so much!" She said running over and hugging him tightly before he could start eating. She gasped when she spotted Able in Sebastian's arms. "A baby! Oh lord, it's the cutest thing!" She squealed running up and looking at the giggling baby. I didn't know you had a baby, Sebastian." She said holding her finger out, letting the Able grab hold of it with his dry hand as he kept giggling.

"It's not Sebastian's, I'm simply taking care of the baby till we find someone of his family to take him." Ciel told her, his eye twitching as he heard the collected gasps from his servants.

"You said we would be keeping him young master!" Mey-Rin interjected making Ciel annoyed.

"I did say that, but that was before I knew you three couldn't handle it." Ciel said rubbing his temple.

"Ciel, why would you want to get rid of this cute little thing?" Lizzy asked holding the baby out letting Ciel see Able suck his thumb with a smile. "You just need a proper room for a baby, that's all! I can help, where is the baby sleeping?" She asked looking up at Sebastian, expecting him to know.

Sebastian mentally sighed knowing where this would go. "The baby has been sleeping in my quarters." Sebastian said honestly looking at the excitement in the young lady's eyes.

"That's where we'll start!" Lizzy exclaimed running off with the baby in her arms, followed by the three servants.

"Elizabeth! Stop!" Ciel called out to her and hurried after her while Sebastian walked behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Afternoon~**

* * *

Several hours had gone by and what was Sebastian's room was now a baby zone. Sebastian was annoyed but didn't show it. It seemed it was official that he would be the infant's adoptive father. "Isn't this room fantastic! Now it's fit for the baby." Elizabeth squealed as she lifted Able up causing the baby to giggle. "Oh! I haven't gotten the chance to ask his name." She said as she laid the baby in the crib that was set up for him.

"His name's Able." Ciel sighed as he was rubbing his temple. Sometimes Elizabeth could be quite a nuisance.

"Now, that's an adorable name for an adorable baby." She cooed tickling the baby's belly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are we done with this remodeling or are there more things you would like to change in my estate, Elizabeth?" Ciel questioned, annoyed on how she made a room without his consent, baby proof.

"I have told you many times to call me, Lizzy and this was necessary for housing a baby." She replied laying Able on his back in his new bed.

Able sucked his thumb as Lizzy and Ciel argued. The baby looked up at Sebastian seeing the demon rubbing his temple. The baby started tearing up and whining as he held his arms out for Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at the baby and picked him up letting the infant hug him. Hearing sucking noises either Able was sucking his thumb or his hair. He really wished it was his thumb. "Able, no." He told the baby holding him away from his head.

Ciel took a deep breath through his nose as he calmed himself down, he didn't want to do anything he would regret with Elizabeth now. "I appreciate your concern for... Able, but he is in good hands and now that he has a place to sleep we don't need any more improvements to my estate." Ciel told Lizzy with a soft smile so she would be happy and try not to disturb his servants any more than she already has.

Lizzy saw Ciel smile and couldn't help but smile back. "Oh Ciel, I love it when you smile!" She exclaimed hugging the navy-blue-haired male. "I guess this is enough for Able, but I'll be back to visit! Bye!" She smiled running off causing Ciel to let out a sigh of relieve.

"Should I remove the new furnishings, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he held Able against his chest making sure the little thing didn't chew his hair out of his head.

"No, you heard what Elizabeth said, she would be visiting more often and seeing that her work gone would upset her." He said before turning towards the door and heading out. "Tell me when dinner is ready, I'm going to my office." Ciel sighed as he left Sebastian's room leaving the demon with the baby.

Sebastian looked down at Able as he sucks his thumb. Able looked up at him, his thumb still in his mouth making him sigh. He laid the baby back in his crib and covered the infant with a blanket. Able's head peaked out from under the blanket and pushed the blanket to his mouth and putting it inside his mouth, sucking it.

Sebastian lifted his hand to his chin in thought before turning and leaving the room, going on with his duties. If he can't handle an infant what kind of a butler would he be?

* * *

 **~Evening~**

* * *

Ciel sat at his desk in his office? He has been thinking for quite some time about his new occupant. If they can find the father of this child he can take this child and rid them of its' presence. The only problem is that he has no clues or anything on who the father might be, Able's mother, Lady Avery is no help since she's dead. Lady Avery. If he can get her information he can find out everything he knows. The only question is how?

"I'll have to go to the Undertaker." He decided before the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"My Lord, dinner is served." Sebastian bowed. Ciel got up from his seat and walked out of his office to the dining room. He sat down at the end of the table in front of a covered plate. Sebastian lifted the lid revealing his meal. Ciel paid no mind as he lifted his fork and started eating.

"Sebastian, we need to go to the Undertaker tomorrow," Ciel said taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed taking the empty plate and leaving his presence.

Once everything was cleaned up Sebastian went to his room where Able was laying in his crib, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. He stared down at the infant softly before lightly brushing some hair from the baby's face. "Good night, Able..."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Morning~**

* * *

Morning came. Instead of it being a peaceful morning it was filled with cries from a certain infant. It was a first for Ciel to be awake before Sebastian could wake him. He felt like he was going to snap, he was so tired of the crying. Ciel groaned as he sat up from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Something tells me I'll have to adjust to this _arrangement_." He told himself before Sebastian walked into his room.

It was noticed, quickly that the crying had stopped when Sebastian entered the room, the butler didn't seem fazed that his master was awake already. "Sebastian, clear my schedule for the day other than going to the Undertakers. I won't be able to do much of anything if I'm exhausted." Ciel rubbed his temple.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian answered as he helped the boy get dressed for the day. If demons could get tired Sebastian would have passed out by now. Excluding the infant, of course, he honestly found taking care of the baby more, what was the word he would use? Satisfying would be a way to describe it and he had no idea why. Not many humans can notice growth but he can already tell Able has started growing.

Everything was in order after breakfast was served, Ciel felt better, to say the least. Something was preventing him from completely feeling better as he ate his food. His eyes traveled over next to him seeing the baby drinking milk as they sat on the carpeted ground, looking up at him. This wasn't intentional, he could hear his servants freaking out about losing the baby. At least he wasn't crying next to him.

He flinched when he heard the thud of the bottle hit the floor. He looked down at the child once more seeing the baby tear up as they laid on their back. 'Please don't...' Ciel thought and held his hands over his ears as he heard the baby cry in his ears. "Sebastian!" Ciel ordered causing the butler to appear and pick up the infant.

Able kept crying till another bottle was in his mouth, calming down instantly as Sebastian walked back into the kitchen with the baby in his arms. "Keep a better eye on him," Sebastian ordered the trio handing the baby to Finny.

"We is sorry Sebastian, we didn't know he could crawl already!" Mey-Rin explained making Sebastian sigh and place a hand on his forehead. It was partially his fault, Able started crawling in the middle of the night, and it left his mind to think the others would be observant over the child.

* * *

Ciel stepped out of his carriage in front of the Undertaker's after Sebastian opened the door with him as he held Able in his left arm. "Let's get this over with," Ciel said as they entered the building seeing coffins everywhere. In fact, the only thing they could see was coffins. The Undertaker was nowhere in sight. "Undertaker!" Ciel shouted as they walked up to the front desk.

The sound of giggles erupted from one of the coffins as the lid opened, revealing the Undertaker. A glint showed in his eyes as he stared at the three. "Oh, my favorite customers."

"We don't have time for this, Undertaker. I need everything you know about Lady Avery." Ciel told him gripping his cane, already knowing where this is going.

"My recent guest, hm? I may know somethings, but it'll come at a price." The Undertaker grinned as he went behind the front desk. "It's about her child in your arms, I presume?" He giggled looking at the baby who sucked his thumb.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, we need to find out who the father is." He answered motioning Sebastian to do his thing. Sebastian nodded and Ciel flinched as he had to take the infant and leave the building. Not even a minute later the building was shaking and filled with the Undertaker's laughter.

Once it stopped he assumed it was okay to enter and walked back into the building, "So, give us answers, you got what you want." Ciel told the male as the Undertaker heaved and drooled with a big grin on his face as small chuckles left his lips.

"Lady Avery, an interesting woman indeed, one of my favorite guests." The Undertaker giggled as he stood up. "She's quite a charmer too, at least to a certain demon." He mused.

"Who's the demon? Is that the baby's father?" Ciel asked making Undertaker tsk, waving his finger, side to side.

"Patience, young lord, patience." He giggled, "Now where was I, yes, this demon used to be an angel. I forget his name, he never mentioned it. It usually is embarrassing to become a demon when you were a top angel. So he went all over the world till our Lady Avery caught his eyes. It was just a quick fling though, to him, but to her he was everything. When she became pregnant she tried to tell the demon, but he was gone before she had the chance. He could be anywhere though." Undertaker hummed making Ciel groan.

"This doesn't help us at all!" Ciel shouted at the white-haired male.

"Did I forget to mention, this was very recent too, happened about two years ago since the angle became a demon." Undertaker giggled as he watched Able reach for a skull nearby.

Ciel moved the infant away and gave Sebastian the child, "That recent, we could look in the records." Ciel said as he thought about the information, we'll have to find the cinematic records the Reapers posses." Ciel told the demon as he turned to leave.

"Come back anytime~" The Undertaker giggled as he waved the two off.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Afternoon~**

* * *

Able gurgled as he was in the garden, playing with a toy Ciel gave him. It was one of the few childhood toys he had in storage, it was old, but it wouldn't be hazardous to the quickly growing baby. Able still wasn't walking, nor talking. Right now Finny was watching the infant with a smile on his face as he laid on his stomach next to the baby. "You like the boat, don't you, little cutie." Finny cooed.

Finny couldn't help but admire the little baby as they babbled, he was so cute in his eyes. A sudden thought crossed his mind, but he had to be very careful. "Hey, wanna meet Pluto? Yes, you do!" He cooed getting up and picking up the squealing baby. "You are just the cutest you are." He continued to coo as he went up to the barn.

Able's gurgles continued till Finny opened the barn, a huge white dog towered over the gates, looking at the two of them with excitement in their eyes. "Why hello Pluto, I have someone to meet ya," Finny said unhitching the gate for the demon hound. "This is Able." Finny smiled holding up the baby.

Able giggled and reached out the for the hound gurgling. Pluto sniffed and walked over sniffing the baby making the toddle squeal, it looked like a mini Sebastian in the dog's mind. Pluto's tail wagged wildly with excitement as he licked the toddler making both the baby and Finny laugh. "Well good to know you both like each ot'er." Finny smiled noticing Pluto's eyes were stuck to the baby's no matter where Finny moved Able.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked making Finny jump and turn around to the exit, holding Able in his arms. Pluto barked excitedly and sprinted towards Sebastian, Sebastian got irritated as Pluto clung to him in his human form. "You should know better than going to the barn for anything other than feeding him," Sebastian said making Finny flinch.

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian, I just wanted Able to meet everyone on the manor grounds," Finny said using the baby as a shield from Sebastian's glare. The butler sighed and pushed the white-haired male off of him.

"Get him some clothes." Sebastian waved making Finny go to one of the chests, it was filled with clothes just in case they needed them for when Pluto turned human and left the barn.

After dressing the over-excitable man he turned to leave to go back in the manor. "If Able gets hurt you are responsible, Finnian." The demon glared at the blonde making him gulp and nod. Sebastian started walking off making both Able and Pluto whine. Sebastian only stopped because of Able's noise. He couldn't believe he was being affected by a demon hybrid like this, Sebastian shook his head and headed back to the manor.

The blonde looked down at the sniffling baby. "You miss papa, Able?" Finny whispered with a giggle, it was a little obvious that Able thought of the demon as his father. Sebastian always knew how to make Able to stop crying every time and dressed and changed, Finny couldn't help but have an inkling Sebastian liked it too.

Once Sebastian was gone Pluto howled making Able start crying. Finny panicked and rocked the child. Pluto lifted his head when he heard the cries, he looked over at the mini Sebastian crying, his heart clenched at the sight, did he cause that? Pluto whined and ran over to the blonde, he plucked the baby from Finny's grip making the blonde panic. "Pluto! No!"

The man ignored the gardner's plea as he held the baby. Able's cries continued making Pluto whine and sat on the grass, holding the baby. Finny calmed down when he saw that Pluto wasn't going to harm the child.

Pluto slowly started rocking the baby to make the tears stop, "Sebastian can usually calm him down instantly." Finny sighed as he watched the useless attempt to calm the child.

The demon hound kept their focus on the baby, tickling and poking at the belly making the start to giggle and squirm. It made the demon hound coo in little howls at the child till the baby stopped crying. Pluto felt himself smile excitedly as he saw the baby cheer up and held the baby up making Able laugh.

Finny couldn't help but smile at the sight, he wished he could take care of Able more, but he had no idea what he was doing. He never had a child before and he was already considered a child himself. How can he afford to take care of a child with no experience?


End file.
